More Than Just Friends
by RainbowPiranha
Summary: Sirius and Remus explore their relationship as Sirius worries when Remus participates in the mission to get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house. Later, they sneak away and their relationship is discovered by two of their unsuspecting housemates. One-shot full of fluff with the promise of a happy ending! Set during Harry's fifth year.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; I just like playing with them! No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made off of this story.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Every inch of the house serving as the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix was filled with tangible unease as its occupants bustled about, concentrating on their own tasks.

Upstairs, Sirius' childhood room seemed calm compared to everywhere else, but it was just an illusion to mask the true seriousness of the night.

"I'm glad you're one of the Order members who are going to get Harry," Sirius said to Remus, as he entered their room in the Black house, shutting the door softly behind him. "I'm not usually this worried," he admitted. "But Harry's my godson, and I'm stuck in this house on Dumbledore's orders, not allowed to even attempt to rescue him!"

"Albus has good intentions, you know that Padfoot," Remus reasoned. "I just hope Harry's all right. Mentally, I mean. I have no doubt he can fend for himself physically, but I know what it's like to live with someone who does not understand you because you are something they are not. Even if you yourself did not choose to be what you are…It's bound to have messed with his head."

As Remus' thoughts compared Harry's situation to his as a boy, there was no doubt in his mind that though his parents loved him, they just didn't understand him and were afraid of his lycanthropy. At least Remus had a group of friends at Hogwarts that welcomed him.

"Harry has Ron and Hermione," comforted Sirius. "Plus, I've seen the way he looks at Ginny. He has friends, and will probably have a relationship soon that will help him manage his feelings. He's an angry kid, but they'll help him sort it out."

Remus sighed in agreement as he remembered the summers when he impatiently counted down the days until he would return to Hogwarts, ticking them off of his calendar, and studying all he could to keep himself in touch with the school, waiting for the moment he could return to the friends he made there that kept him sane.

Sirius came to sit on the bed next to Remus and put his arm around him. Remus leaned his head against Sirius' chest and sighed again; the past few weeks were grueling, and Remus was exhausted.

"I know the same feeling," Sirius replied, reading Remus' facial expressions. "I hated this house—I still do. That's why I'm so eager to get Harry away from his Aunt and Uncle's house. Hell, that's why I ran away and went to stay with James."

Remus acknowledged Sirius' explanation with a nod, trying to ignore the negative emotions this mission inadvertently brought up.

"Speaking of James, I wonder what he would say seeing us here today, like this," Remus mused, a slight smile playing on his lips, desperately trying to distract his mind.

"I think he would be very proud," Sirius replied sarcastically, " to see that his friend with the 'furry little problem' is wearing patched robes and barely getting by, while I, the ever noble and rebellious one, am locked up in the house I hate just because Dumbledore ordered me to."

Remus laughed thinly, noting the truth the other man's words adding, "I meant, what do you think he would say about us being...together?"

Sirius thought for a moment before replying, "I don't think he would be surprised to find out you're gay. You were always so prude."

"Prude?" Remus asked with a snort. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Sirius thought for a moment before deciding to tease Remus. "You were never as interested in heterosexual sex as the regular teenage boy, always opting out of our dormitory conversations and hiding in your books while James pulled out his magazines. We all just figured you were either a poof or shagging Lilly behind James' back."

"Why would you think I'd shag Lilly?" Remus seemed genuinely concerned. "She and I were just friends!"

"My point exactly, dear friend," responded Sirius with an amused grin on his face. "All reasonable signs left pointed to you being a poof!"

Remus laughed quietly and asked, "What about you?"

"Let's just say James already knew," replied Sirius, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I'm sure there is a story behind that which I would love to hear," Remus said, slowly rising from the edge of the bed. "But I should be heading down to meet the others now. We should be leaving soon."

He kissed Sirius gently on the cheek. "I promise I'll fill you in on everything the second we get back."

As Remus headed for the door, Sirius asked with mischief in his eyes, "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably sometime within the next two to three hours," Remus guessed. "Assuming that there are no complications."

His brow furrowed in worry as all the possible outcomes flooded his thoughts.

"I don't think you will have any problems getting Harry," Sirius assured him. He smiled and added, "I would worry more about how much trouble I'm going to get into with Molly."

"What did you do?" Remus asked with a sigh, all too used to Sirius' antics.

"Nothing yet," Sirius answered. "I'm sure that I will let something slip that she doesn't think Harry should know."

"That could lead to a rather long discussion," Remus pointed out, catching on.

"Naturally," replied Sirius, his grin broadening. "So I guess I won't see you until much, much later."

Remus laughed. "Yes, you'll have to wait. I don't think Molly would like to see us snogging at the dinner table."

"No," agreed Sirius. "I don't think she would."

Remus kissed Sirius lightly on the lips before hurrying out of the room to meet the other Order members.

As Molly directed Harry up to his room, Remus and the members of the Advanced Guard joined Dumbledore for their after-mission meeting.

After spending a brief amount of time discussing Harry's arrival and the upgrade of security that would be added to the Black house, the subject changed to where the Death Eaters' headquarters might be. Speculations were thrown out, including the Malfoy house and places in Knockturn Alley, but nothing conclusive was known. When the meeting was almost complete, Harry's voice could be heard yelling loudly through the ceiling.

"If you don't mind, I'll go see if I can help," Remus directed to Albus as the meeting room grew silent.

"No, go ahead," he answered with a sigh, all too knowledgeable about Harry's anger.

"I think I should too," Sirius remarked, snapping out of his thoughts. "You know he hasn't had it easy with all these secrets—"

"The secrets are to keep Harry safe!" Molly exclaimed, cutting Sirius off. "There is only so much he should know."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at both Remus and Sirius, with a penetrating look that said he knew more than he was letting on.

"Go ahead you two," Dumbledore said as if he was talking to two students he had just reprimanded. "You weren't paying attention anyway, Sirius."

"What good can I do, cooped up in this house—" Sirius started, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and steered him out of the room before he could say any more.

As the couple started up the stairs, they heard the crack of someone Apparating and soon Harry's voice could no longer be heard.

"I don't think we need to go up there anymore," Sirius observed as he strained his ears to hear what was going on.

"Neither do I," agreed Remus as they got to the landing on the floor that Fred and George's room was on. "If he's calm now, our presence might just re-irritate him."

"Looks like I might be seeing you a little sooner than expected," Sirius said with a grin.

He leaned back against the wall and reached out his hands to Remus.

Remus intertwined his fingers with Sirius' and was pulled tightly against Sirius' body, fitting perfectly in the other man's arms.

Sirius closed the gap between them and kissed Remus deeply. Remus, returning the kiss, released one of Sirius' hands and moved his hand against Sirius' chest. He moaned contently, enjoying the security in the familiar feeling of the other man's lips. Sirius took his now free hand and wrapped his arm around Remus' waist. They broke apart and stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, before locking themselves in another intense kiss.

Remus moaned. "Gods," he whispered. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I do," Sirius whispered, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips. "Why else do you think I do it?"

Coherent thoughts were lost as the men returned their focus to each other.

There was a crack as Fred and George Apparated back into their room.

"I would say Harry is a teensy bit angry," Fred joked, flopping himself on his bed.

"Yeah, just a little," George agreed sarcastically as he paced the floor, waiting for his Mum to call them for dinner.

"He has every right to be though," added Fred. "I would be furious if I was left in the dark like that."

"Without Extendable Ears either," George agreed again. "I would go crazy—Did you hear that?"

Fred got up and listened as he pulled two Extendable Ears out of his pocket and handed one to George.

They flipped the pale strings under the door and out into the hallway quietly.

"It sounds like someone's snogging," Fred said a minute later, removing his Extendable Ear.

"I hope it's not Ginny again," added George as he shuddered, remembering the moment they had caught their little sister with Dean at Hogwarts. "Should we go check it out?"

"Naturally," Fred answered, smiling widely.

Fred and George opened their door as one and stepped out into the hallway.

"Definitely not Ginny," Fred remarked, eyeing Sirius and Remus.

Too wrapped up in each other, Sirius and Remus had not noticed the twins.

"More than just friends, huh?" George asked, teasing.

The couple stepped apart, breathing heavily, their lips red and swollen.

Sirius tousled Remus' hair affectionately before responding, "Definitely more than just friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please leave me a review :) Whether praise or constructive criticism, I appreciate any feedback. That is particularly true for this story because it's very different than what I normally write. Thank you!


End file.
